Current sensors are widely used to determine the consumption of electricity and controlling devices operated with electrical current. Current sensors are also used for scientific analyses and experiments. Measuring large currents can be done by measuring the magnetic field surrounding a conductor. But these high-current sensors can be large. Often these large current sensing devices surround the conductor with a magnetic core. A step-down transformer may be used to attenuate the large signal that high-currents produce. These step-down transformers may also be used to generate an opposing magnetic field to permit the use of low-field sensors. These step-down transformers can be expensive large and heavy. Adjacent electrical conductors sometimes carry large currents as well. These adjacent current carrying conductors also generate magnetic fields which can interfere with the measurement. The magnetic cores and step-down transformers increase the size, weight, and cost of current measurement systems.